1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monitoring of the activity of a user in locomotion on foot.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that useful information may be derived from the measurement of the xe2x80x9cfoot contact timexe2x80x9d (Tc) of a user in locomotion, wherein xe2x80x9cfoot contact timexe2x80x9d refers to the period of time that a foot of a user is in contact with the surface during a stride taken by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot. Once the foot contact time (Tc) of the user is known, other information, such as rate of travel, distance traveled, and ambulatory expended energy may be calculated based upon this measured foot contact time (Tc).
In the past, foot contact time (Tc) has been measured by placing pressure-sensitive sensors or switches, such as resistive sensors, in both the heel and toe portions of the sole of a shoe, and measuring a time difference between a first signal output by the heel sensor (which indicates that the foot has made physical contact with the surface) and a second signal output by the toe sensor (which indicates that the foot has left the surface). These sensors, however, are subjected to a high-impact environment inside of the shoe, and therefore fail frequently. In addition, inaccurate foot contact time (Tc) measurements may result when a user is taking strides during which either the heel sensor or the toe sensor is not activated, for example, when a user is running on his or her toes.
Another device well-known in the art is a pedometer. A pedometer typically is mounted on the waist of a user and is configured to count the footsteps of the user by measuring the number of times the user""s body moves up an down during strides taken by the user. A well-known prior art pedometer design uses a weight mounted on a spring to count the number of times that the user""s body moves up and down as the user is walking. By properly calibrating the pedometer according to a previously measured stride length of the user, the distance traveled by the user may be measured by this device. These xe2x80x9cweight-on-a springxe2x80x9d pedometers, however, generally cannot measure the distance traveled by a runner because the weight experiences excessive bouncing during running and footsteps are often xe2x80x9cdouble-countedxe2x80x9d because of this bouncing, thereby causing the pedometer to produce inaccurate results. These devices therefore cannot be used across different training regimes (e.g., walking, jogging, and running).
Another prior art pedometer device uses an accelerometer to measure the number of times that a user""s foot impacts the surface when the user is in locomotion. That is, an accelerometer is mounted on the user""s shoe so as to produce a signal having pronounced downward going peaks that are indicative of moments that the user""s foot impacts the surface. These devices therefore produce results similar to the prior art weight-on-a-spring pedometer devices in that they merely count the number of footsteps of the user, and must be calibrated according to the stride length of the user in order to calculate the distance traveled by the user. Thus, these accelerometer-based devices are subject to similar limitations as are the weighton-a-spring devices, and are not capable of measuring the foot contact time (Tc) of a user in locomotion.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new approach to pedometry.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method involves determining at least one calculated parameter based upon at least one determined performance parameter of the user and at least one determined variable physiological parameter of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves identifying at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of a surface and a value of the grade of the surface based upon at least one determined variable physiological parameter of a user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves identifying at least one of an existence of a grade of a surface and a value of the grade of the surface based upon at least one determined performance parameter of a user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to identify at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of a surface and a value of the grade of the surface based upon at least one determined variable physiological parameter of a user in locomotion on foot on the surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to identify at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of a surface and a value of the grade of the surface based upon at least one determined performance parameter of the user in locomotion on foot on the surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one first sensor that determines at least one performance parameter of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; at least one second sensor that determines at least one variable physiological parameter of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and means for determining at least one calculated parameter based upon the at least one determined performance parameter of the user and the at least one determined variable physiological parameter of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that determines at least one physiological condition of a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface; and means for identifying at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of the surface and a value of the grade of the surface based upon the at least one determined physiological condition of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that determines at least one performance parameter of a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface; and means for identifying at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of the surface and a value of the grade of the surface based upon the at least one determined performance parameter.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, determining at least one performance parameter of the user; and estimating a value of a variable physiological parameter of the user based upon the determined at least one performance parameter of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) identifying at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of a surface and a value of the grade of the surface; and (b) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, determining at least one performance parameter of the user based upon the identified at least one of an existence of the non-zero grade of the surface and the value of the grade of the surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) determining at least one altitude of a user; and (b) with at least one device supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, calculating at least one performance parameter of the user based upon the at least one determined altitude of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines at least one performance parameter of the user; and at least one processor that calculates a value of a variable physiological parameter of the user based upon the determined at least one performance parameter of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface, that determines at least one performance parameter of the user based upon at least one of an identified existence of a non-zero grade of the surface and an identified value of the grade of the surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that calculates at least one performance parameter of the user based upon at least one identified altitude of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines at least one performance parameter of the user; and means for calculating a value of a variable physiological parameter of the user based upon the determined at least one performance parameter.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for identifying at least one of an existence of a non-zero grade of a surface and a value of the grade of the surface; and means, adapted to supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on the surface, for determining at least one performance parameter of the user based upon the identified at least one of the existence of the non-zero grade of the surface and the value of the grade of the surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for determining at least one altitude of a user; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for calculating at least one performance parameter of the user based upon the at least one determined altitude of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves, in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user, generating a signal that experiences changes during a time period that the foot is airborne during at least one footstep taken by the user. At least one change in the signal generated after the foot has become airborne and before the foot contacts the surface is identified that is indicative of the foot being airborne during the at least one footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves generating a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user. The signal is monitored to determine when the signal has experienced a minimum degree of smoothness for at least a given period of time. In response to determining that the signal has experienced the minimum degree of smoothness for at least the given period of time, it is identified that the foot of the user is airborne.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves generating a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user. It is determined whether any characteristics of the signal satisfy any one of a plurality of predetermined criteria consistent with a foot of the user engaging in a particular event during a footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves generating a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user. The signal is sampled to obtain a plurality of samples of the signal. Differences between pairs of the plurality of samples of the signal are calculated, and the calculated differences between the pairs of the plurality of samples of the signal are monitored to identify at least one pair of the plurality of samples of the signal having a difference therebetween that is indicative of a particular event during the at least one footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves generating a signal in response to movement of a user during a plurality of footsteps taken by the user. A threshold is set based upon at least one first characteristic of the signal generated during at least a first one of the plurality of footsteps preceding a second one of the plurality of footsteps. The signal generated during the second one of the plurality of footsteps is analyzed to determine whether at least one second characteristic of the signal generated during the second one of the plurality of footsteps has exceeded the threshold.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) generating a signal in response to movement of a user during a plurality of footsteps taken by the user; (b) with at least one processor, analyzing the signal to determine a moment that a foot of the user makes contact with a surface during one of the plurality of footsteps taken by the user; (c) after performing the step (b), with the at least one processor, analyzing the signal to determine a moment that the foot leaves the surface during the one of the plurality of footsteps; (d) waiting a given period of time after performing the step (b) to perform the step (c); (e) with the at least one processor, during the given period of time, performing calculations involving at least one of a determined foot contact time and a determined foot loft time; and (f) repeating the steps (b), (c), (d), and (e) for each of the plurality of footsteps.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is disclosed that may be used in conjunction with at least one sensor that, in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user on a surface, generates a signal that experiences changes during a time period that a foot of the user is airborne during the at least one footstep. The system includes at least one processor configured to identify at least one change in the signal generated after the foot has become airborne and before the foot contacts the surface that is indicative of the foot being airborne during the at least one footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is disclosed that may be used in conjunction with at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user. The system includes at least one processor configured to monitor the signal to determine when the signal has experienced a minimum degree of smoothness for at least a given period of time, and to, in response to determining that the signal has experienced the minimum degree of smoothness for at least the given period of time, identify that the foot of the user is airborne.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is disclosed that may be used in conjunction with at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user on a surface. The system includes at least one processor configured to determine whether any characteristics of the signal satisfy any one of a plurality of predetermined criteria consistent with a foot of the user engaging in a particular event during a footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is disclosed that may be used in conjunction with at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user on a surface. The system includes at least one processor configured to sample the signal to obtain a plurality of samples of the signal, to calculate differences between pairs of the plurality of samples of the signal, and to monitor the calculated differences between the pairs of the plurality of samples of the signal to identify at least one pair of the plurality of samples of the signal having a difference therebetween that is indicative of a particular event during the at least one footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is disclosed that may be used in conjunction with at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during a plurality of footsteps taken by the user. The system includes at least one processor configured to set a threshold based upon at least one first characteristic of the signal generated during at least a first one of the plurality of footsteps preceding a second one of the plurality of footsteps, and to analyze the signal generated during the second one of the plurality of footsteps to determine whether at least one second characteristic of the signal generated during the second one of the plurality of footsteps has exceeded the threshold.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to compare a foot contact time of a user with a threshold value, to determine that the user is running if the foot contact time is less than the threshold value, and to determine that the user is walking if the foot contact time is greater than the threshold value.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that, in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user, generates a signal that experiences changes during a time period that the foot is airborne during the at least one footstep, and means for identifying at least one change in the signal generated after the foot has become airborne and before the foot contacts a surface that is indicative of the foot being airborne during the at least one footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user, and means for monitoring the signal to determine when the signal has experienced a minimum degree of smoothness for at least a given period of time, and for, in response to determining that the signal has experienced the minimum degree of smoothness for at least the given period of time, identifying that the foot of the user is airborne.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user, and means for determining whether any characteristics of the signal satisfy any one of a plurality of predetermined criteria consistent with a foot of the user engaging in a particular event during a footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during at least one footstep taken by the user, and means for sampling the signal to obtain a plurality of samples of the signal, for calculating differences between pairs of the plurality of samples of the signal, and for monitoring the calculated differences between the pairs of the plurality of samples of the signal to identify at least one pair of the plurality of samples of the signal having a difference therebetween that is indicative of a particular event during the at least one footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during a plurality of footsteps taken by the user, and means for setting a threshold based upon at least one first characteristic of the signal generated during at least a first one of the plurality of footsteps preceding a second one of the plurality of footsteps, and for analyzing the signal generated during the second one of the plurality of footsteps to determine whether at least one second characteristic of the signal generated during the second one of the plurality of footsteps has exceeded the threshold.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of (a) generating a signal in response to movement of a user during a footstep taken by the user; (b) identifying a first characteristic in the signal consistent with the occurrence of a toe-off event; (c) identifying a first moment that the first characteristic occurred as a potential occurrence of a toe-off event during the footstep; (d) identifying a second characteristic in the signal, occurring after the first characteristic in the signal, consistent with the occurrence of a toe-off event; and (e) identifying a second moment that the second characteristic occurred as the potential occurrence of the toe-off event during the footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during a footstep taken by the user, and at least one processor that identifies a first characteristic in the signal consistent with the occurrence of a toe-off event, that identifies a first moment that the first characteristic occurred as a potential occurrence of a toe-off event during the footstep, that identifies a second characteristic in the signal, occurring after the first characteristic in the signal, consistent with the occurrence of a toe-off event, and that identifies a second moment that the second characteristic occurred as the potential occurrence of the toe-off event during the footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor that generates a signal in response to movement of a user during a footstep taken by the user; means for identifying a first characteristic in the signal consistent with the occurrence of a toe-off event; means for identifying a first moment that the first characteristic occurred as a potential occurrence of a toe-off event during the footstep; means for identifying a second characteristic in the signal, occurring after the first characteristic in the signal, consistent with the occurrence of a toe-off event; and means for identifying a second moment that the second characteristic occurred as the potential occurrence of the toe-off event during the footstep.
According to another aspect of the invention, a display unit to be mounted on a wrist of a user includes a display screen, a base, and at least one strap. The display screen visually displays characters, and has a top edge and a bottom edge corresponding, respectively, to tops and bottoms of the characters displayed on the display screen. The base supports the display screen and houses electronic circuitry associated with the display screen. The at least one strap is attached to the base and is adapted to secure the base to the wrist of the user. The base is configured and arranged such that, when the base is secured to the wrist of the user with the at least one strap, the top edge of the display screen is disposed a first distance away from an outer surface of the user""s wrist as determined along a first line oriented normal to the outer surface of the user""s wrist and passing through the top edge of the display screen, and the bottom edge of the display screen is disposed a second distance away from an outer surface of the user""s wrist as determined along a second line oriented normal to the outer surface of the user""s wrist and passing through the bottom edge of the display screen, wherein the first distance is greater than the second distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, determining respective values of at least first and second parameters selected from a group consisting of: an instantaneous pace of the user, an average pace of the user, and a distance traveled by the user; and (b) displaying visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least first and second parameters, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, determining a value of at least one variable physiological parameter of the user; (b) with the at least one device, determining a value of at least one performance parameter of the user; and (c) displaying visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least one variable physiological parameter of the user and the at least one performance parameter of the user, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by the user, determining respective values of at least first and second parameters selected from a group consisting of: an instantaneous speed of the user, an average speed of the user, and a distance traveled by the user; and (b) displaying visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least first and second parameters, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one device adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot. The at least one device includes at least one sensor to determine respective values of at least first and second parameters selected from a group consisting of: an instantaneous pace of the user, an average pace of the user, and a distance traveled by the user, the at least one device further comprising a display configured to display visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least first and second parameters, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one device adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot. The at least one device includes a first sensor to determine a value of at least one variable physiological parameter of the user, a second sensor to determine a value of at least one performance parameter of the user, and a display configured to display visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least one variable physiological parameter of the user and the at least one performance parameter of the user, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one device adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot. The at least one device includes at least one sensor to determine respective values of at least first and second parameters selected from a group consisting of: an instantaneous speed of the user, an average speed of the user, and a distance traveled by the user, and a display configured to display visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least first and second parameters, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining respective values of at least first and second parameters selected from a group consisting of: an instantaneous pace of the user, an average pace of the user, and a distance traveled by the user; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for displaying visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least first and second parameters, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes first means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining a value of at least one variable physiological parameter of a user; second means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining a value of at least one performance parameter of the user; and third means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for displaying visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least one variable physiological parameter of the user and the at least one performance parameter of the user, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining respective values of at least first and second parameters selected from a group consisting of: an instantaneous speed of the user, an average speed of the user, and a distance traveled by the user; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for displaying visually-perceptible information indicative of the determined values of the at least first and second parameters, simultaneously.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) identifying an average foot contact time of a user during a first outing; (b) identifying an average pace of the user during the first outing; (c) defining a relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user, wherein the relationship is based upon the average foot contact time and the average pace identified during the first outing, and wherein no other average foot contact times and no other average paces identified during any different outings by the user are used to define the relationship; and (d) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the defined relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) determining a single user-specific calibration constant that defines a relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user, wherein no other user-specific calibration constants are used to define the relationship; and (b) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user that is defined by the single user-specific calibration constant.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) on a graph having foot contact times of a user on a first coordinate axis and paces of the user on a second coordinate axis, determining a location of a first point particular to the user; (b) identifying a second point on the graph independent of the user; (c) based upon locations of the first and second points on the graph, defining a curve on the graph that intercepts both of the first and second points; and (d) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the defined curve.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) based upon a first relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user, defining a second relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user; and (b) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the second relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method involves determining a speed of a user in locomotion on foot by including at least one determined foot contact time in an equation defining a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) based upon a first relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user, defining a second relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user; and (b) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the second relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) identifying an average foot contact time of a user during a first outing; (b) identifying an average speed of the user during the first outing; (c) defining a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user, wherein the relationship is based upon the average foot contact time and the average speed identified during the first outing; and (d) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the defined relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) determining a single user-specific calibration constant that defines a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user, wherein no other user-specific calibration constants are used to define the relationship; and (b) calibrating at least one device that monitors activity of the user in locomotion on foot based upon the relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user that is defined by the single user-specific calibration constant.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to define a relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user, wherein the relationship is based upon an average foot contact time and an average pace identified during a first outing, and wherein no other average foot contact times and no other average paces identified during any different outings by the user are used to define the relationship, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a pace of the user and a distance traveled by the user during a second outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the second outing and the defined relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to use a single user-specific calibration constant to define a relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user without any other user-specific calibration constants being used to define the relationship, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a pace of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the defined relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to, on a graph having foot contact times of a user on a first coordinate axis and paces of the user on a second coordinate axis, determine a location of a first point particular to the user, to identify a second point on the graph independent of the user, and to, based upon locations of the first and second points on the graph, define a curve on the graph that intercepts both of the first and second points, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a pace of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the defined curve.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to, based upon a first relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user, define a second relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the second relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to, determine a speed of a user in locomotion on foot by including at least one determined foot contact time in an equation defining a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to, based upon a first relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user, define a second relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the second relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to define a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user based upon an average foot contact time and an average speed determined during a first outing, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during a second outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the second outing and the defined relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor configured to use a single user-specific calibration constant to define a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user without using any other user-specific calibration constants to define the relationship, the at least one processor being further configured to calculate at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user that is defined by the single user-specific calibration constant.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for defining a relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user, wherein the relationship is based upon an average foot contact time and an average pace identified during a first outing, and wherein no other average foot contact times and no other average paces identified during any different outings by the user are used to define the relationship; and means for calculating at least one of a pace of the user and a distance traveled by the user during a second outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the second outing and the defined relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for using a single user-specific calibration constant to define a relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user, wherein no other user-specific calibration constants are used to define the relationship; and means for calculating at least one of a pace of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the defined relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for, based upon a first relationship between foot contact times of a user and corresponding paces of the user, defining a second relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user; and means for calculating at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the second relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for determining at least on foot contact time of a user; and means for determining a speed of the user by including the at least one foot contact time in an equation defining a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for, based upon a first relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user, defining a second relationship between foot contact times of the user and corresponding paces of the user; and means for calculating at least one of a pace of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the second relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for defining a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user, wherein the relationship is based upon an average foot contact time and an average speed identified during a first outing; and means for calculating at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during a second outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the second outing and the relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means for using a single user-specific calibration constant to define a relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of a user and corresponding speeds of the user, wherein no other user-specific calibration constants are used to define the relationship; and means for calculating at least one of a speed of the user and a distance traveled by the user during an outing based upon at least one foot contact time determined during the outing and the relationship between inverse values of foot contact times of the user and corresponding speeds of the user that is defined by the single user-specific calibration constant.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, determining at least one foot contact time of the user in locomotion; (b) comparing a variable having the at least one determined foot contact time as a factor therein with a threshold value; and (c1) if the variable is one of greater than or less than the threshold value, determining that the user is walking; and (c2) if the variable is the other of greater than or less than the threshold value, determining that the user is running.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) determining at least one foot contact time of a user while the user is in locomotion on foot; (b) comparing the at least one determined foot contact time with a threshold value; and (c1) if the foot contact time is less than the threshold value, determining that the user is running; and (c2) if the foot contact time is greater than the threshold value, determining that the user is walking.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines at least one foot contact time of the user, and compares a variable having the at least one determined foot contact time as a factor therein with a threshold value; wherein, if the variable is one of greater than or less than the threshold value, the at least one processor determines that the user is walking, and, if the variable is the other of greater than or less than the threshold value, the at least one processor determines that the user is running.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines at least one foot contact time of the user, and compares the at least one determined foot contact time with a threshold value; wherein, if the foot contact time is less than the threshold value, the at least one processor determines that the user is running, and, if the foot contact time is greater than the threshold value, the at least one processor determines that the user is walking.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines at least one foot contact time of the user in locomotion; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for comparing a variable having the at least one determined foot contact time as a factor therein with a threshold value; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining that the user is walking if the variable is one of greater than or less than the threshold value; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining that the user is running if the variable is the other of greater than or less than the threshold value.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines at least one foot contact time of the user in locomotion; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for comparing the at least one determined foot contact time with a threshold value; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining that the user is running if the foot contact time is less than the threshold value; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining that the user is walking if the foot contact time is greater than the threshold value.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes a step of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface, determining an amount of force exerted by at least one foot of the user on the surface during at least one footstep taken by the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface, the at least one processor being configured to identify an amount of force exerted by at least one foot of the user on the surface during at least one footstep taken by the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface; and means for identifying an amount of force exerted by at least one foot of the user on the surface during at least one footstep taken by the user based upon an output of the at least one sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one sensor supported by a user, monitoring movement of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and (b) determining a cadence of the user based upon an output of the at least one sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one sensor supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, monitoring movement of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and (b) determining a stride length of the user during at least one footstep taken by the user based upon an output of the at least one sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor adapted to be supported by a user and to monitor movement of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and at least one processor that determines a cadence of the user based upon an output of the at least one sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor adapted to be supported by a user and to monitor movement of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and at least one processor that, based upon an output of the at least one sensor, determines a stride length of the user during at least one footstep taken by the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor adapted to be supported by a user and to monitor movement of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and means for determining a cadence of the user based upon an output of the at least one sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one sensor adapted to be supported by a user and to monitor movement of the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and means for determining a stride length of the user during at least one footstep taken by the user based upon an output of the at least one sensor.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface, identifying one of a pace and a speed of the user relative to the surface; and (b) with the at least one device, determining whether the identified one of the pace and the speed of the user falls within one of a zone of paces and a zone of speeds.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, monitoring a distance traveled by the user; and (b) with the at least one device, when the user has traveled a first predetermined distance during the outing, providing an output indicating that the user has traveled the first predetermined distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, monitoring a distance traveled by the user; (b) receiving a goal distance as an input to the at least one device; and (c) with the at least one device, determining a remaining distance to be traveled by the user to reach one of the input goal distance and a calculated fraction of the input goal distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) receiving as an input to at least one device supported by a user a value representing one of a goal time for the user to travel a particular distance, a goal average pace for the user to maintain over the particular distance, and a goal average speed for the user to maintain over the particular distance; (b) with the at least one device, determining a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and (c) after the user has traveled a portion of the particular distance, with the at least one device, determining at least one performance parameter based upon the portion of the particular distance traveled and the input value.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device, determining a distance traveled by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot; (b) with the at least one device, determining one of a current pace and a current speed of the user; and (c) after the user has traveled a portion of a particular distance, with the at least one device, determining a projected time that it will take the user to travel the particular distance based upon the one of the current pace and the current speed of the user, and the portion of the particular distance already traveled by the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method includes steps of: (a) with at least one device supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, determining a distance traveled by the user; (b) during at least one first distance interval during an outing, with the at least one device, providing an indication to the user that the user should be running; and (c) during at least one second distance interval during the outing, with the at least one device, providing an indication to the user that the user should be walking.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface, that identifies one of a pace and a speed of the user relative to the surface, and that determines whether the identified one of the pace and the speed of the user falls within one of a zone of paces and a zone of speeds.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor that monitors a distance traveled by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, and that, when the user has traveled a first predetermined distance during an outing, provides an output indicating that the user has traveled the first predetermined distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that monitors a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that receives a goal distance as an input, and that determines a remaining distance to be traveled by the user to reach one of the input goal distance and a calculated fraction of the input goal distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that receives as an input a value representing one of a goal time for the user to travel a particular distance, a goal average pace for the user to maintain over the particular distance, and a goal average speed for the user to maintain over the particular distance, that determines a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, and that, after the user has traveled a portion of the particular distance, determines at least one performance parameter based upon the portion of the particular distance traveled and the input value.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines one of a current pace and a current speed of the user, and that, after the user has traveled a portion of a particular distance, determines a projected time that it will take the user to travel the particular distance based upon the one of the current pace and the current speed of the user, and the portion of the particular distance already traveled by the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes at least one processor, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, that determines a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and an indicator coupled to the processor, the at least one processor and the indicator being configured such that, during at least one first distance interval during an outing, the at least one processor causes the indicator to provide an indication to the user that the user should be running, and such that, during at least one second distance interval during the outing, the at least one processor causes the indicator to provide an indication to the user that the user should be walking.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot on a surface, for identifying one of a pace and a speed of the user relative to the surface; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining whether the identified one of the pace and the speed of the user falls within one of a zone of paces and a zone of speeds.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by the user while a user is in locomotion on foot, for monitoring a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for providing an output indicating that the user has traveled a first predetermined distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for monitoring a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for receiving a goal distance as an input to the at least one device; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining a remaining distance to be traveled by the user to reach one of the input goal distance and a calculated fraction of the input goal distance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for receiving as an input to at least one device supported by the user a value representing one of a goal time for the user to travel a particular distance, a goal average pace for the user to maintain over the particular distance, and a goal average speed for the user to maintain over the particular distance; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for, after the user has traveled a portion of the particular distance, determining at least one performance parameter based upon the portion of the particular distance traveled and the input value.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining one of a current pace and a current speed of the user; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for, after the user has traveled a portion of a particular distance, determining a projected time that it will take the user to travel the particular distance based upon the one of the current pace and the current speed of the user, and the portion of the particular distance already traveled by the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system includes means, adapted to be supported by a user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for determining a distance traveled by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot; means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for providing an indication to the user, during at least one first distance interval during an outing, that the user should be running; and means, adapted to be supported by the user while the user is in locomotion on foot, for providing an indication to the user, during at least one second distance interval during the outing, that the user should be walking.